fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Robots
Two Robots Is A Series about, well, two robots on wild adventures. It is zany, wild, and won the BATFA Award at the 2015 BATFAs. It has so far received a cult following. It started on July 12, 2014. Characters SSU SSU (Somewhat Stupid Unit) is a stupid robot. He cannot read, write, eat, drink, or think. He is best friends with CBR. CBR CBR (Convinent BZEEVBSJKS Robot) is a smart robot. He is the polar opposite of SSU. He is best friends with SSU. Deniss Deniss is the builder of SSU and CBR. He Hates his job, his life, and the world around him. Macaroni Boy Macaroni boy is a boy who thinks SSU and CBR are toys. He whacks them around with Bat, to Bat's dismay. Bat Bat is a fancy baseball bat. He is owned by Macaroni boy, and hates him. Pickypants Pickypants is a very picky dog. She hates when everything is not perfect. Professor WAKCKDSKK Professor WAKCKDSKK is a insane Professor who teaches newborn robots at Robot School. Psskslzlxsoxlzo This character is scheduled to appear in season 3. Not much info has been found on this character yet. KBR KBR (Killer Berserk Robot) likes to kill things. He has been known for killing 18399303838993939393939399393939 creatures in the past. SGR SGR (Super Genius Robot) is the smartest being in the known universe. He can answer any question in 0.3 seconds. Useless Shrub Exactly what it sounds like. Bobby Bobby is a young boy. He tests stuff at the NDJJDSAKSKX Factory Mr. Narrator Guy Mr. Narrator Guy makes all the characters do stuff they don't want to, because he's the narrator. The Peanuts The Peanuts are Bobby's second life. They are a bunch of peanuts, conjoined. CatDog CatDog are a cat and a dog who are conjoined. They are from the Nicktoon of the same name. Nyan Cat! Nyan Cat is a happy pop tart cat. He is enemies with Tac-Nyan. Tac-Nyan Tac-Nyan is the alter ego of Nyan Cat. He is evil. He is enemies with Nyan Cat! Vines Vines is a talking vine. He is a comedian. Reception The series has recieved mostly positive reviews, winning the BATFA award at the 2015 BATFAs. It has a 7.8 on IMDb and a 8.6 on tv.com. History It all started with a 1987 sketch by independent filmmaker, Joshua Peeedk. The sketch was later revisited in 1996. Joshua Peeedk decided to make a film with those characters. The film, titled "TWO DUMMY ROBOTS" was completed in 2000. It aired on Nickelodeon on December 18, 2001. It wasn't until 2005 that Nickelodeon requested a series. Joshua Peeedk said no. In 2007 Nick asked again and after lots of issues and ponderings, yes went over. The series began preproduction in 2008. The first 10 episodes were completed in 2011. The first episode aired on Febuary 28, 2012. The first season was completed on December 23, 2013. That same day the second and third episodes aired on Nick. The second season began production the following day. The series became a regular series on July 12, 2014. It later was announced that the second season was completed on January 3, 2015. On Febuary 8, 2015 the show won the BATFA award. On Febuary 15, 2015 the first season was finished. It was released on DVD on March 3, 2015.The first episode of the second season aired on May 3, 2015.On July 14, 2015 it was renewed for a third season. Production began the following day. The season is still in the works. The last episode of the second season aired on December 31, 2015. On January 3, 2016 a movie was planned. The movie will begin production after the third season is finished. TV Content Ratings US: TV-Y7-FV UK: U Canada: C8 Israel: G Netherlands: 6 Peru: GP Poland: 7 South Korea: All Thailand: C6+ Australia: G Crossovers A crossover is planned for Spongebob Squarepants, Invader Zim, and The LEGO Spongebob Series. Goofs During The Episode "Screw Loose" a man was seen with no pants on for a few frames. In the episode "BLACKOUT!" A emergency test broadcast was made, but the rest of the episode resumed after. Accidentally, on iTunes, and on later broadcasts of the episode, the broadcast unintentionally stayed as part of the episode. DVD Releases Video Games Two Robots:Quest For Popcorn SSU and CBR are playable characters in CUbE Studios Brawl Z! SSU and CBR are playable characters in Fanon Karts 12. Category:Nicktoons Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series